Infinite Demons
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: There are three spirit detectives Ashe Matt and Jasmine who must find a demon mask but what happens when they discover that the demon they must fight is Ashe's dad?


_NO I DON'T OWN YYH STOP ASKING! This is based off an RPG I'm running  
_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

After receiving a message from Koenma earlier that morning, Jasmine walked down the long hall of the Reikai Palace eagar to go on another misson. The heals of her black waffle stomper boots clanked against the floor as she walked. Jasmine really liked being a spirit detective, she felt as if it was her calling in her dull, uneventful life. It added a spark to it. When Jasmine first met Koenma, she was very surprised by his appearance. But unlike most people, she didn't criticize or make jokes about it. Instead, she was rather speechless and didn't say anything until he was finished talking to her. Over the past four years of working for Koenma, Jasmine had became very fond of her pint-sized boss. She didn't have very many friends in the Living World and she kind of considered Koenma as a her only friend and someone to confide in when she was lonely. So deep in thought, Jasmine didn't notice any of the onis or the ferry girls greeting her as she walked. She then reached the large doors of Koenma's office and she knocked twice before is there with another spirt detective.

"Jasmine this is Ashe you two will be working together on the next assiment." Koenma says.  
Ashe has long white hair which is pulled into a ponytail. She looks at Jasmine like she is the worst thing on earth.

Jasmine looks at the girl with curiosity and nods politely to her and says shyly,"Hello." She couldn't believe what Koenma just said. Why would he pair her up with this girl? This had to be a joke and she could tell that Ashe was judging her already. Jasmine then shook her head and snapped back to reality and she politely smiled at Koenma and asked,"So, what's going? What's causing us trouble now?"

Before Koenma can reply Ashe snaps."This is who I get to work with? God Koenma this place is going to the dumps." Koenma looks shooked by her."You two are working together and that's final."

Jasmine ignored what Ashe said and she smiled at Koenma again and she replied in a polite voice,"I don't mind working with Ms. Ashe. I think it's a nice change and I like change." Jasmine stuffed her hands into her trench coat pockets and clenched them. Ashe was really getting on her nerves and she would like nothing more than to spawn out her spirit sword and chop her to a million pieces but, she kept her cool. She shifted her attention back to Koenma again and not even bothering to look at Ashe, she asked Koenma in a polite voice,"What are we going to be working on?"

"There is a demon artifact that could increasse the strength of a demon and it seems a demon has found this mask." Koenma says. Ashe snorts. "That doesn't sound to hard kill the demon get the mask."

"Ashe please go outside." Koenma says. Ashe leaves. "Now please don't take anything Ashe says personally she has been like that for a while."

Jasmine takes a deep breath and she sighs. She bit her lip and then asks calmly,"Ashe didn't have to act all immature about this. Why is she like that, Koenma? All I just did was just walk in here and all she does is just look at me and complain. To be honest sir, I'm not all that thrilled to be working with her either but, I'm willing to if she can just give me a chance." Jasmine then looked down at her feet and she looked back up to Koenma and said,"This sounds really dangerous. What class of demons are we dealing with? I just want to know because I'm concerned about what Ashe might do."

"She won't ever say. She went on her first mission and ever since then she's been like that." Koenma says. "You shouldn't encounter anything higher then a lower D level." Koenma gives instructions to get to the place where this mask is.

Jasmine smiles and sighs with relief. She was glad that Ashe's actions were not her fault. She then, listened to Koenma's intructions carefully and stored the information in her mind for later. Then Jasmine leaned over Koenma's desk, hugged Koenma and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a blood red lipstick print on him. She then left his office, expecting to meet Ashe outside.

"So what did the toodler say? How much demon ass do we get to kick?" Ashe asks.

Jasmine turned around and glared Ashe,"Don't call him that. It's not his fault that he's that way. Please, don't insult Koenma in front of me." She then gave Ashe the location and finished with saying,"We don't have to fight anything more than a lower D class but, we still have to approach this with caution and doing anything impulsive and stupid would probably get us killed."

Ashe rolls her eyes.

* * *

_After following Koenma's instructions Ashe and Jasmine find themselves outside a temple were the mask should be._

Jasmine follows Ashe to the temple. Standing outside with her, Jasmine could feel the demonic aura around her. "Did you feel that?", she asked Ashe, summoning her spirit sword.

Ashe shakes her head. "Are you sure your not being paraniod?" She heads on inside.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_How was it? RandR please!_


End file.
